


bet no one else, gets you like me

by befourarc



Category: Naruto, 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Mutual Pining, didn't happen, honestly this is a naruto fic, other mentions of the members, so you should have zero expectations for this, was supposed to be serious but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befourarc/pseuds/befourarc
Summary: it’s just a simple escort mission, except it really, really isn’t.
Relationships: Kim Jiyeon | Bona/Lee Luda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	bet no one else, gets you like me

**Author's Note:**

> this was written ages ago, but i only finished it off recently and so i have decided to upload it. this is for the weebs in the fandom, but mostly for my friend who was very excited for a naruto wjsn fic. title is from jonas brothers - don't throw it away. i hope you enjoy! (again, do not take this seriously)

they have a thing, that they don’t really consider a thing, but it _is_ a thing and it’s hard to explain but it’s _there,_ and it’s never really went away.

it’s there in the two team’s boisterous laughter beneath the roof of ichiraku’s ramen as they share an amused glance together at yeoreum's and dayoung's antics, it’s there in the countless life or death fights where they’ve always got each other’s back no matter what - never letting the other out of their sight, it’s there in the soft nights, when the sun is setting low and the village is quiet, when they’re both cuddling on the sofa together relaxing after a long mission.

it’s there in the soft touches and constant glances and it’s there in the loud fights that always end with one of them screaming and the other walking away, only to come back a few hours later with some food in hand and a sheepish smile, (it’s there in the “do you forgive me?” and “how could i not?” and the “you’re so annoying” and “only for you”)

and it’s _there,_ but it’s never acknowledged, which is not surprising considering both jiyeon and luda are two stubborn and hard-headed people who are too afraid to be honest in their feelings, just in case the other doesn’t return them.

which is why luda can’t exactly say anything when anyone flirts with jiyeon.

meaning, that she can’t do anything right now to neuter the guy they’re escorting without giving away that she’s absolutely pissed and jealous.

_maybe i should just accidentally throw a kunai at him. yeah. that sounds like a good idea and the escort mission will be over. two birds with one stone, isn't that what they usually say?_

she’s glowering at the guy’s back and jiyeon keeps glancing back at her, obviously amused at her since she’s not exactly being subtle (though that's partly just because of how well jiyeon knows her and she feels her stomach clench at that thought), but the guy keeps yapping on and on and god, how luda hates escort missions.

why in the hell did she fall prey to dawon’s words, especially on her time off? 

an easy escort and a break from the usual missions her ass, this was even worse than the time she had to babysit those brats in the land of earth on a ‘diplomatic’ mission (which in reality turned out to be a ploy between the land of earth and the land of lightning to kidnap them for bloodlines and ended in a lot of messy deaths and rushed clean-ups, but that’s a whole ‘nother story).

~

"so, why exactly am i," luda looks around at the empty office (save for her, dawon and the anbu in the shadows), yawning and nods, "yep why exactly am i here?"

dawon shuffles through the piles of papers on her desk that never really get any smaller, no matter how much she tries and sighs,

"i know we agreed to give you a break-"

"yeah, and being awakened by a raven summoning me here at so early in the morning is a clear violation of that agreement."

"right so-" dawon continues on unperturbed, already used to her antics, "we have a very important client that requires to be escorted and it's supposed to be quick and easy."

"still not understanding how this is me being on a break."

dawon glowers at her and luda grins a little,

"he requested for two kunoichi… specifically," dawon's voice darkens a little at that, but she continues, "to escort him to the daimyo's palace and entertain him, whatever that means, during the meantime."

luda hums, "so im assuming i have to be the one to do this?"

she watches dawon lean back and rub at her temples in frustration. she must have argued with the dude a lot beforehand so she feels a bit sorry. not sorry enough to consider accepting though.

"unfortunately you and jiyeon are the only ones free right now. we're stretched pretty thin."

on second thought, maybe she is sorry enough.

luda perks up at that, trying her best to be subtle about it, "jiyeon's going too?"

dawon nods, hiding a smile behind her hands. she must have noticed that bringing up jiyeon always worked to draw luda in.

"i mean i guess if there's no other choice then i _have_ to do it, but trust me i take absolutely no pleasure in this."

"sure you don't."

"nope, not even a little."

"mhm, anyway jiyeon's waiting for you at the gate. have fun," dawon pauses and looks up, piercing her with a stare, "and don't do anything dumb."

luda grins, "when have i ever?" and body-flickers out of the office, leaving an exasperated dawon sitting there, shaking her head.

_for once i hope this doesn’t go terribly._

~

"hey loser." luda lands on the ground cooly, right next to jiyeon who had been waiting patiently.

she had prepared some items (specifically food) for the journey and ran as quickly as she could to the gates, ‘cause after all - you can’t keep someone like jiyeon waiting or she’ll grow wrinkles.

"no."

"what?" luda asks, confused.

"it can't be you, no no no." jiyeon wails dramatically making people around them only sigh and roll their eyes, already used to her antics. sojung who’s taking up guard duty at the moment only shakes her head, trying her best to ignore them.

"wow, i'm really feeling the love right now." luda grumbles.

jiyeon straightens with a smirk, "yeah i'm full of it right now, all 163 metres of me."

"shut up." luda shoots at jiyeon, crossing her arms. she’s entirely amused on the inside, but outside she glowers at the jab to her height. it’s not her fault she just never grew more!

"make me." bona snarks back with a raised eyebrow.

they stare at each other, luda with narrowed eyes and bona with a smug look on her face.

a squeaky cough that’s obviously done on purpose interrupts their eye-fucking and luda turns to see, no lie, the ugliest looking guy she has ever seen.

extremely gangly and tall, with pale skin and a gaudy red robe with countless jewellery on his fingers and neck. hell he barely even has any hair, just two black tufts of it on both sides with a huge bald line in the middle.

"don't tell me this is the dude" luda signals to jiyeon with her face, literally about to lose her mind.

jiyeon only sighs deeply, seemingly resigned to her fate, and nods to her, before putting on her fake smile nr 2 (that was usually reserved for people who she hated, but still had to appear nice to. fake smile nr 1 was just for people she had to appear nice to).

it was still pretty and the dude was quite obviously smitten by it, his next few words stuttering a little until he regained his momentum with another clearing of the throat.

"i-... i, we… go…” he straightened his back and looked at the road in front instead of jiyeon, “i say we should start heading to the palace now."

"yes of course," jiyeon bows her head and moves to walk in front of him, only to have him interrupt.

"ah, stay by my side beautiful."

_can he get any less slimy?_

"we're here to protect you," luda speaks up, already annoyed and absolutely done with the mission.

"well im sure _you_ can do a moderate enough job of that yourself then, correct? after all. that _is_ what i hired you for." he replies snobbily, barely paying her a glance.

_did he actually just say that? fucking asshole_

luda is about to teach him a lesson when jiyeon puts a hand on her arm, shaking her head subtly.

"it's not worth it" her eyes seem to say and luda melts like putty, nodding stiffly and forcing herself to do nothing.

_this is going to be a long few days_

~

so now here luda is dragging her feet and only barely paying attention to her surroundings, cause after all if something were to happen, well she wouldn’t mind - he'd probably be better off not anywhere near them (her specifically) anyway.

jiyeon is still there next to him, nodding at appropriate moments and smiling when needed as he talks in a grandiose fashion about politics, the things he's done and how much money he has. 

as if that is going to convince jiyeon to suddenly fall for him.

and luda loves that part of jiyeon, the one that can appease anyone with a smile and make them comfortable with a few words, hell, it's one of the reasons why she fell for her in the first place.

and yeah she loves it, but she doesn't love it when it's being used on a sleazy dirt-bag like this daimyo's dog.

hell, she doesn't even know his name, that's how little she cares for him.

it doesn't help the spikes of jealousy that flash through her whenever jiyeon laughs at something he says (it's fake, but she can't help it), or when he tries touching her somehow.

jiyeon easily slides out of those moments though and instead of being jealous, luda feels a rush of pride burst through her (that's my girl!) before the cycle restarts and she's back to being annoyed.

after all, she doesn't really have a right to be anyway which makes it all the more worse.

they’re halfway there already and the sun is starting to set. if they had only been allowed to tree-jump their way there it would make the journey all the more quicker, but no, they have to be respectful and walk in a civilian-pace so that their client speaks well of them.

either way, luda finally spots a decent place to stop at and speaks up after a whole day of with-holding herself,

“the sun is going down so we should make camp.”

“yeah you’re right. we’ll set up the camp uehara, you just sit there.” jiyeon agrees and smiles at the client.

_oh so that’s his name. uehara._

he’s obviously exhausted, sweat dripping down his face and quite frankly, luda doesn’t know how he hadn’t fainted in the heat with such a warm robe, but either way he looks hilarious and she has to turn away so she can laugh.

probably because he didn’t want to appear weak, uehara didn’t ask for times to rest and now he was dead on his feet.

_that’s what he deserves._

between jiyeon and luda the camp is quickly set up without a hitch, their countless years of doing missions together shining through.

it doesn’t take long for uehara to pass out and when he does jiyeon pretends to kick him, so obviously fed up with his personality.

“he’s a gigantic prick.”

“yeah i could’ve told you that like hours ago.” luda grumbles.

“aww is someone jealous?” jiyeon walks up to luda and wraps her arms around her neck, locking luda in place and looking down at her with a smirk.

there’s a faint smattering of red across luda’s cheeks at the sudden action, but she clears her throat and replies, “obviously not, why would i be.”

luda can’t look her in the eyes and so instead she looks off into the forest surrounding them, clearly avoiding her gaze which makes jiyeon huff.

“you’re no fun.” jiyeon says and steps back, luda immediately missing the warmth and contact.

it's not the right time however, not yet and instead luda focuses on something else.

"so who's taking first watch?"

"do you mind? i've been speaking to him so much i’m sure i lost braincells."

luda snorts, "you say as if you had any in the first place."

"you're funny."

"thanks, i try."

there's no need to pretend-argue any further as it’s not like luda can say no to jiyeon in the first place. 

she hops onto one of the larger trees around and sits down, spreading out her chakra in a 2 mile radius. if anyone so much as stepped a foot into where luda’s chakra saturated the air - she’d know.

“you can rest, i got you."

jiyeon hums and sends a grateful look her way that warms her insides, until she falls asleep unceremoniously and soon enough there's a little drool forming.

luda loves moments like this, where jiyeon lets down her guard and just relaxes, because it shows the trust she holds for luda and that if anything were to happen - she’d be properly protected and warned. 

~

nothing eventful happens - the night is peaceful and the remaining walk even more so. when they get to the gates to the daimyo’s palace, they stop and uehara bows to them in thanks.

it’s maybe the first time luda _doesn’t_ find him annoying, though that doesn’t last very long as he turns right to jiyeon.

“my lovely lady, i very much enjoyed your company and i think you did too. would you like to stay here with me?”

first of all. how _dare_ he assume what jiyeon enjoyed or didn’t. and second of all, ew.

“no thank you i have to go back.”

“are you sure? if you stayed you’d receive everything you’d ever wish for, i can attest to that.“ uehara smirked, looking her up and down.

"i appreciate the sentiment, but i really do love the village so i can't stay." jiyeon says testily, her patience wearing thin, but it's the end of the mission and so she can be a little looser, a little more stiff with her words.

“besides, there’s only one thing i wish for and unfortunately it’s not something you can get me.” jiyeon chances a look at luda, who’s obviously holding herself back by the glare and tenseness of her body.

“right, thanks for choosing konoha as your escorts. bye!” luda finally interjects, not letting uehara say something else and quickly drags jiyeon by the hand before they both leap up into the trees and leave the daimyo’s palace and the unpleasantness behind them.

~

it’s well into the evening and this -

this is what luda longs for.

the moments of pure exhilaration as they're jumping through the trees and laughing at each other, wind tousling their hair.

pondering on what they're gonna do or eat once they're back in the village and maybe even how they're going to pester sojung, because that's always a source of amusement for them.

and with every little thing, luda is falling deeper and deeper, though she'd never admit it to anyone that asked, nor to herself.

but maybe that's okay, for now.

because no matter what - in the end it's always just the two of them and so luda can breathe a little easier, a little softer at the fact.

the sun shines on jiyeon's form and the golden light makes her look so, so gorgeous and ironically, suddenly luda can't breathe, her breath hitching as jiyeon turns back and sends a smile her way.

but this?

this is what luda lives for.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave kudos and comments if possible. i appreciate any constructive criticism!
> 
> hmu on twitter if you wanna scream about bonlu or wjsn or any girl groups really:  
> ol3monade


End file.
